Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $3$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $5$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-7x + 5) = \color{orange}{-6(-7x+5)}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-7x+5)}$ $-6(-7x+5)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-7x+5)+3$.